


Eridan & Dave Face The Music

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [77]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: "Anyone ever tell you that your bedroom looks like the inside of a lighthouse?" Dave observed, leaning back on Eridan's bed, staring up at the window on the excessively-high ceiling, especially for a bedroom. "And by that I mean that the rest of your house looks like the inside of a lighthouse?""No, I don't think anyone's ever told me that." Eridan replied.77/365
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eridan & Dave Face The Music

"Anyone ever tell you that your bedroom looks like the inside of a lighthouse?" Dave observed, leaning back on Eridan's bed, staring up at the window on the excessively-high ceiling, especially for a bedroom. "And by that I mean that the rest of your house looks like the inside of a lighthouse?"

Eridan looked around quietly, also sitting on the bed, dropping his phone into his lap. He supposed, silently to himself, that he could see the comparison. His home had high brick walls, almost like a tower rather than a home, and a central spiral staircase leading to the various rooms. It was also, in fact, a repurposed and refurbished old lighthouse, albeit thoroughly rebuilt from its base state through years of both blood-sweat-and-tears from his father and the rough efforts of dozens of carpenters and contractors his father paid exorbitant sums to help do the rest of the work. It was, for the most part, unrecognizable as a lighthouse, especially with the very normal large house built into the bottom of it, where everyone in his family besides him slept and ate and worked.

Out by the window, the cold, grey ocean splashed against the edge of the property, a private beach belonging also to his father, and his grandfather, and his great-grandfather. What was once concrete had been reduced to stone by the relentless onslaught of the outside world, cold, windy weather and salt and water and time combining to wear it down to what was essentially a barnacle-covered cliff. One day, the erosion would grow too great and the house would collapse into the water, returning to the world from which its resources were wrought. Part of Eridan wondered if he would be around for that day, able to remove the electronic appliances, the dangerous stuff, reducing it only to wood and bricks to minimize the amount of harm his family would inevitably cause the world. Or maybe it would happen hundreds if not thousands of years from now, when the name "Ampora" is just a distant, unpleasant memory.

"No, I don't think anyone's ever told me that." Eridan replied.

"Groovin'." Dave responded, reaching out for something in the distance but giving up when he realized that acquiring it would require him to actually get up from Eridan's bed. Eridan's bed was expensive and comfortable, some sort of high tech super bed like Memory Foam or some shit, whatever the newest Bed Craze was. These were all thoughts he internalized as his brain spiraled into an infinite tangential death spiral about the sheer comfort level of Eridan's bed, and how pleasant it was to keep his behind parked thoroughly in that spot. "Hey, can you pass me that bluetooth speaker?"

"This? Oh. Yeah. Sure." Eridan said, reaching over to the other end of the bed frame to grab it. As he bent over to give it to Dave, he paused in his tracks, narrowing his eyes to stare at Dave with a great deal of newfounded suspicion. "Wait a second. You aren't going to rickroll me again, are you?"

Dave scoffed exaggeratedly, contorting his face into a strained, rictus expression at the sheer mention of rickrolling Eridan. "What? Huh? I would never do that. In fact, I'm a little offended that you think I would. I think this is defamation of my stellar and upstanding character, and I am going to call my brother and tell him to go take your ass to court. Me? Rickroll someone? How dare you. How _dare_ you. Boy, if I wasn't so comfortable in this incredible fucking bed I'd get up and point fingers at you wildly while accusing you of some sort of rabidly incoherent crime. But, for real, how _dare_ \--"

"Okay, so, I'm not giving you the speaker." Eridan replied, putting it back down on the bedframe.

"No, for real, I'm joking, hand me the speaker. I'm going to put on some Aphex Twin. You cool with Aphex Twin?" Dave asked, lowering his eyebrows from beneath his glasses, sliding them back into the tinted abyss.

"Yeah. I'm fine with Aphex Twin." Eridan said, passing Dave the cylindrical speakers. Dave unsheathed his phone like a blade, popping it into the lightning port to plug it in, and began riffling through spotify. The drumbeat began,

"We're no strangers to ~love~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
